


Sick Day

by awkward_energy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, Gay Disaster T. J. Kippen, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Ambi and Muffy, They're both blushing messes, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: Cyrus is sick and TJ decides to take care of him
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Part 1

**Third P.O.V**

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Andi asks Cyrus

"Yes! Now you two go have fun!" Cyrus reassured them. Buffy, Andi were going to a new carnival that opened in town with Amber and Marty

"Plus I don't want to interrupt your double date!!" Cyrus said playfully

"For the last time me and Amber are NOT dating! We're just friends!" Andi told us

"Yeah that's what I said about Marty" Buffy said as she and Cyrus laughed

"Anyways, you're positive you'll be fine?" Andi asks

"For the last time, yes! Now go have fun!" Cyrus said to both of them

"Ok! Ok! Just to let you know I called someone to watch over you." Buffy told Cyrus. Cyrus was about to say something until the bell rang

"That's him!" Buffy exclaimed

Buffy went over and opened the door to see a concerned yet stressed out Tj holding like a million things in his arms. Tj immediately went pass buffy and to the couch where Cyrus was lying on with a blanket covering him. Tj dropped all the things on the coffee table immediately

"Are you ok? Buffy told me you were sick and I came here as fast as I can" Tj said while panting a bit. Buffy smirked

"Well me and Andi have somewhere to be! Have fun you two~" She said while dragging Andi out the door

**Cyrus's P.O.V**

"I guess it's just the two of-" I was cut off by myself coughing uncontrollably.

"Have you taken any medicine?" Tj asked me

"No not yet" I answered

"Well lucky for you.." Tj trailed off while looking through the pile of stuff on the coffee table

"I brought medicine!" He said while holding up 6 different bottles of medicine

"I didn't know which one to bring or if I got the wrong one so I just got a bunch and moved on heh.." He said shyly. 'He really went out of his way to do all of this for me' I thought

"Tj...you really didn't have to do this for me" I said

"I mean...I didn't want you to be all alone and not get taken care of, plus Buffy and Andi are going to the carnival with Marty and Amber and I didn't want you to feel left out...." He said shyly

"Aww Tj that's so sweet of you!" I said 'He's so considerate' I thought

"Anyways..I brought movies, snacks, and some board games!" Tj said

"But first! The medicine, don't want you getting more sick" He said with a smile on his face

I couldn't help but smile back at him like his smile was contagious.

"Hold on I'll be right back" He said and went to I'm guessing the kitchen to get a spoon. He came back with a spoon trying to figure out which medicine to give me.

"So I think this one will do the trick!" He said holding up a bottle. He opened the cap and put some on the spoon and said

"Open up!" He said while laughing a bit

"Tj really?" I said laughing a bit

"C'mon! I'm just trying to help! Lighten up a bit!" Tj said while chuckling a bit. I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in my mouth, I drank the strange green liquid that was on the spoon

I started coughing a bit "Oh god! That tastes horrible!!" I said. Tj started laughing

"Well too bad because you have 2 more spoonfuls of this!" He said as he was laughing

"Tj! This isn't funny" I said not trying to laugh. I couldn't help it and started laughing a bit with him.

"Ok I'll get some water so you don't die from how disgusting this apparantly tastes" Tj said. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. 'He's caring about me a lot..he's so sweet' I thought. I smiled at thinking of how Tj can be so kind and sweet at times.

Tj came back with a cup of water and he put it on the table. I got up and sat on the couch. I drank 2 more spoons of the medicine, obviously drinking the water in between. When I was finished, Tj put away the medicine back in the bag and out the cup and spoon away in the sink. He sat down next to me

"So.." He said slowly "What do you want to do now?" He asked while looking at me

"Hmm..I'm kinda hungry.." I said

"Do you want me to get something from the spoon?" He asked, getting ready to get up, expecting a yes from me.

"Actually.." I said trailing off "C-Can we make cupcakes..here?" I asked blushing a bit.

The reason why I said that was because once when I was talking to Amber she mentioned that Tj was surprisingly a very good Baker and that he made the BEST cupcakes.

"Uh..Sure! Do you have the ingredients here?" He asked, obviously not expecting that answer

"Uhm y-yeah I think so...you can check in the cupboards.." I said. He got up and looked for what he needed to make cupcakes. I got up a bit after to see what he was doing and to see him laying out the stuff we need to make cupcakes and organizing them.

"Ok so basically what we'll need to do is..." he said trailing off and saying what we will be doing to make the cupcakes. I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking on what these cupcakes will taste like

**Third P.O.V**

"Cyrus...Cyrus...CYRUS!" TJ yelled at Cyrus to get his attention. Cyrus jumped

"Uhm yes?" He asked Tj

"Were you even listening to me?" Tj asked

"Uh..Of c-course I was..uhm..listening.." Cyrus said shyly

"You weren't listening were you?" Tj said

"N-No..I wasn't...sorry.." Cyrus said, blushing a bit.

"It's ok! How about you go pick out a movie and I'll do these myself ok" Tj suggested

"Yeah sure!" Cyrus answered. Cyrus then went on to the living room to choose a movie to watch. While Cyrus was doing that Tj was making the cupcakes.

A few moments later Tj was done making the cupcakes and put them in the oven so they could bake. Cyrus already picked out a movie, He sas sitting on the couch waiting for Tj to be done with the cupcakes. When Tj turned on the oven he went over and sat on the couch

"So what movie did you pick?" Tj asks Cyrus.

"Mulan" Cyrus said as he put play on the movie. 45 minutes into the movie and there was a 'ding!' Sound that came from the kitchen 'Probably the cupcakes' Tj thought. He got up and went to the kitchen

He then got some mittens (or whatever they're called) and took out the cupcakes to cool. He went back to let the cupcakes cool a bit. A few minutes later he went back to the cupcakes so he can put on the frosting. He finds some vanilla frosting in the cupboards. He then puts the frosting onto the cupcakes. Tj comes back to the couch and puts the plate of cupcakes on the coffee table

"Ooh they look so good!" Cyrus exclaimed while getting one and eating it "where did you learn to do this?" Cyrus asked

"Uhm..My mom would sometimes make them and decided to teach me how to make them.." He said, a bit embarrassed

"That's so cool! I wish I could learn how to make cupcakes." He said a bit sadly

"W-Well..I could..uhm... teach you..some day..if you want of course!!" Tj stammered.

"I would love to learn how to make cupcakes! But for now let me just watch some movies and relax" Cyrus said while taking a bite out of the cupcake.

During the movie, cyrus started to get a bit sleepy so he put his head on Tj's shoulder. He didn't think too much of it because he was just too tired to think. On the other hand TJ WAS FREAKING THE HECK OUT. He started to blush a bit and he slowly put his hand around Cyrus. A few minutes after Cyrus fell asleep.

Tj stayed as still as he can so he won't wake up Cyrus. Eventually Tj started to get a bit tired as well and turned off the TV and went to sleep.

And oh boi how awkward it was when they woke up in the morning.


	2. Part 2

**Third P.O.V**

Cyrus starts to snuggle up to the pillow. It felt weird to him but he was too tired to even care. His eyes started to open up a bit, confused where he is since it didn't look like his bedroom. 

He then notices that he's just in his living room but then he hears someone yawn 'What the..' Cyrus thinks, he turns around to see, not his comfy pillow, but TJ kippen. He's laying on the TJ KIPPEN. Before he can do anything TJ has already seen him and they both start to slowly blush, their faces very close.

It felt like hours until Cyrus realized what was happening and quickly jumped off, hitting his head on the coffee table. 

"Omg are you ok?!" TJ said worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm-I'm fine hehe.." Cyrus nervously still blushing very hard. 

"I-I'll just um go u-up to my room..b-bye!" He said, quickly while rushing up to his room, holding the back of his head since it still hurt. 

"W-wait!" TJ called out to Cyrus but he was already in his room.

'I guess I'll just go back home..' TJ thought, but before he did he left a note on the table saying 'Hope you feel better, see you tomorrow at school ♡ -TJ '

**Cyrus's P.O.V**

I quickly shut my door and locked it. I could still tell that I was blushing. I could tell TJ left already since I could hear the front door shut but I decided to stay in my room just in case he's still here. 

The pain in my head started to become much more painful 'Ugh I just made a whole FOOL of myself in front of TJ!! He probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore..' I thought to myself while blushing a bit more. 

After a few moments I decided to go out of my room. I went downstairs and I see a note on the table

I go up to the note and pick it up. The note says 'Hope you feel better, see you tomorrow at school ♡ -TJ ' I blush even redder if that's even possible. My heart was beating so fast, I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet.

I put the note in my pocket wanting to keep it forever. I know that may seem creepy but I've fallen too far for TJ Kippen that I really don't care anymore. I see my phone buzzing and see that Andi and Buffy are face timing me. I pick up

"Hey Cyrus!" They both say at the same time. 

"Hey guys..." he says, hoping they don't ask him about TJ oh but he knew that they would. 

"So..how'd it go with TJ?" Andi asks.

I blush more 'Ughh curse you TJ for making blush even when someone mentions your name' I thought to myself. 

"Uhm..It uh..went p-pretty well.." I said trying to lie but I knew they could see through that lie.

"Are you sure it went well? He didn't hurt you did he?" Buffy asks a bit protective

"N-no! He didn't hurt me..it's just..something weird..uhm....happened..yeah.." I said shyly

"What do you mean something weird happened?" Andi asked

"I'll..I'll tell you guys tomorrow at school..bye guys.." I said and hung up the call. 

Now what am I going to do now?? I can't just tell them I cuddled with TJ Kippen, the captain of the basketball team, the coolest kid in our school. I decided to try to get TJ off my mind for a bit and go to the park hoping that he wasn't there. 

**At The Park**

I look at the swings to see if TJ is there. Luckily he's not, so I go on the swing and start to swing a little. I then started humming my favorite song, Lemon Boy by Cavetown. Now that I think about it, the song kinda sounds like me and TJ's friendship. Wait no! I came here to think about anything but TJ! I thought. 

I kept humming until I heard someone walking behind me. I whip my head around to see the last person I wanted to see.

_Tj Kippen_

I instantly whipped my head around, hoping that he didn't see me looking at him. I could hear him getting closer and closer, and I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, my hands starting to sweat. 'Oh god what am I going to say?!' I thought to myself. I then hear him stop

"Is this swing taken?" Tj says

I look at him and I notice how cute he suddenly looks. His dirty blonde hair was a bit messy, he didn't put gel on his hair, his green eyes sparkling in the sun. 'Oh god was I staring too long?!' I thought to myself 

"Uhm..no..I guess not.." I mumbled as I looked down

He walks over and sits on the swing, not looking at me once. A few seconds pass by, neither of us looking at each other. Just silence. I slowly look over at him, he seems to be distracted by something on the ground. He then looks up at me. I instantly look down, blushing more.

He sighs. "This is was a stupid idea anyways..." I hear him mumble. He gets up from the swing getting ready to walk away.

"W-wait!.." I suddenly called out to him. I stand up and walk closer to him. He turns around, looking me straight in the eye.

"Uhm..well I- uh..can we uh..talk about..you know..what happened..um..this morning" I stuttered. 'Dammit how am I supposed to talk to him if I can even speak right' I thought to myself while blushing.

"I mean..that's kind of why I'm here. I wanted to see if you were here so I can talk to you.." he said, chuckling a bit. I laugh a bit at that comment

"So..I just wanted to say that..I um..I'm sorry for what happened this morning..I just don't want things to be awkward and I hope we can move past it..." Tj said, his face forming into a sad smile. My heart drops at what he said. 

"So..see you Monday...I guess.." Tj said, his smile starting to fade. He turns around and starts walking away, my heart breaking with each step he takes.

"Wait!" I call out to him

He turns around, a little bit of hope in his eyes. He takes a few steps forward so that we're face to face.

"I..want to tell you something..but I don't know if I should.." I say, making eye contact with him

"I want to say something too..but I don't know If I should as well.." He says, not looking away.

We both start to lean in, little by little. My heart starts to pound loudly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. His lips are hovering over mine. 

"Is..this okay.." He mumbles, his lips so close to touching mines

"M-more than..okay.." I mumble back. He leans in more, his lips touching mine.

'This is actually happening oh my god oh my god oh my GOD!' I thought to myself 

It felt like this was all a dream, and even if it was I hope I never wake up.

We pulled away, our foreheads still touching. Tj gives me a soft smile, I smile back to him, looking him in the eyes lovingly

I stare into his bright green eyes as I lean in for another kiss, he leans in as well

**Everything felt perfect**


End file.
